metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet officers
As members of the Soviet military, officers held positions of authority at various military bases. History Shortly after the Cuban Missile Crisis, various officers of the Red Army were relocated to the San Hieronymo Peninsula, Colombia, to operate at a secret Soviet missile base, with female officers often assigned to desk work.This is stated in the soldier list description for the female officers in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus In August 1964, various GRU officers under the command of Colonel Volgin were stationed in Tselinoyarsk at Graniny Gorki and Groznyj Grad. EVA also disguised herself as a KGB officer held against her will by Volgin by the name of Tatyana in order to infiltrate Groznyj Grad. Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov was also one of the higher-ranking officers within Tselinoyarsk, below only Volgin, to which he frequently abused his authority by beating several of his men, lower-ranked officers included, for sport. During this time, the officers will often timidly beg forgiveness for troubling Raikov, or in some cases even thank Raikov for beating them up. Some of the officers also got irritated at Raikov's sleeping on duty, as he had done it multiple times, and would order him to get up despite his being of a higher rank than them. After infiltrating Groznyj Grad, Naked Snake managed to knock Raikov unconscious and disguise himself as the Major in order to infiltrate the West Wing weapons lab, but was later discovered. Raikov was evacuated from the base at some point before Snake's return to Groznyj Grad. Volgin was later critically wounded north of the Groznyj Grad rail bridge, after which Snake and EVA escaped Tselinoyarsk. Post-Snake Eater During détente, the Soviet officers on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, alongside the other personnel, were abandoned by the Soviet government. Their supply shipments and communication channels were cut in order to allow the world to believe they had gone renegade in the event that the missile base was discovered. Because of this, most of the officers felt sore about this betrayal, although the base's commander Colonel Skowronski, seemed to retain his loyalty to the Soviet Union despite this. Volgin's comatose body was secretly recovered by Soviet scientists, and was experimented on. In addition, Major Raikov was stripped of his rank after Volgin's officially-reported demise, due to his frequent abuse of his authority, and promptly exiled to the peninsula shortly after it was abandoned, where the resident soldiers imprisoned him within the Western Wilderness and frequently humiliated him. After Gene and his FOX unit took over the San Hieronymo Peninsula, the Soviet officers of both genders were tasked with securing the base.This is stated in the soldier list descriptions for Soviet officers of both genders in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus However, one of the officers, despite his bitterness towards the Soviet government for abandoning them, was shocked when he learned that FOX was apparently intending to launch the stolen ICBMG into Russia. The officer, after Snake stole the launch documents, was later imprisoned beneath his stationed area, the Soviet patrol base. Various female Soviet officers were frequently stationed at the security base and the warhead storage facility, although a male officer that manned the security room was present in the latter location. A female Soviet officer was later imprisoned in the warhead storage facility, due to factors such as homesickness, low morale, as well as having loyalty problems. Colonel Skowronski, the former base commander, was also ousted from power by Gene, and was forced into hiding at the harbor. Various Soviet officers of both genders later defected to Naked Snake's resistance group in order to stop Gene. Colonel Skowronski's hiding spot was later uncovered by Python, who was searching for Naked Snake and later imprisoned within a cattle cage on board the tanker, although he was later freed by Naked Snake. The resistance later attempted to interrogate a Soviet officer in charge of the silo in regards to the whereabouts of Naked Snake after the latter was captured. Soviet officers occasionally were present in Afghanistan, although because of their directly leading forces into battle, they wore combat uniforms instead of non-commissioned officer uniforms during this time. Volgin, who had been awakened from his coma due to the events of Operation Snake Eater, also was present, although he was aiding XOF (who ironically had originally been affiliated with the CIA before breaking away from Cipher) due to desiring revenge against Big Boss. He also wore his Soviet trench uniform before it was destroyed at the hospital when fighting XOF while acting as a third party. Uniform Generally, the Soviet uniform was green with red and yellow pauldrons indicating the wearer's rank, as well as double breasted pockets (which depending on the officer's gender was either angled male or straight-lined female), a lime-green tie, black belts with a side overall restraint, black jackboots, and breeches. Sometimes they also wear a commissar's cap (or a beret in the case of female officers). Female uniforms also included pips on them. In at least one case, the Soviet uniform also had various ribbon bars to indicate the kind of service and accomplishments they made while in service.Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov and Ocelot had various ribbon bars (and in Ocelot's case, a medal) on their Soviet uniforms. These uniforms were generally worn by Soviet personnel within Tselinoyarsk and to a lesser extent at the San Hieronymo Peninsula while either indoors or while not on active duty.This is implied by visiting Graniny Gorki and Groznyj Grad, where the outdoor areas had various GRU soldiers wearing fatigues and balaclavas, while the indoor areas had various officers wearing the above listed uniforms. At least some Soviet officers wore a variant that was a mixture of the top of the above uniforms, as well as a trenchcoat. Colonel Volgin wore this variant over his rubber suit. The former base commander for San Hieronymo Peninsula, Colonel Skowronski, wore a similar uniform to that of Volgin. The Soviet officers in Afghanistan didn't wear this sort of uniform, largely because they were on active duty. Nonetheless, they did have slight differences from the standard uniform such as a beret. Behind the scenes Soviet officers appear in those games in the that feature the Soviet military. Although they do not appear directly in the original Metal Gear, the Enemy Uniform that the player procures in Outer Heaven resembles that of a Soviet officer. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Both Majors Ocelot and Raikov share the same rank in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (MGS3), but they wear different insignia. The correct insignia, featuring two lines along the shoulder strap with a single middle size star, is worn by Raikov. The insignia worn by Ocelot, featuring one line along the shoulder strap with three small size stars in a triangle, and a fourth past the top point of the triangle, is that of a Soviet Captain. Similarly, both insignia have the wrong color (like all officer insignia in the game): in the game, officer shoulder straps are a branch color and the straps are gold, like soldiers and sergeant parade shoulder straps; in real life, lines along the shoulder strap (one for junior officers, two for senior officers) are a branch color, and an officer's shoulder strap itself has a uniform color for everyday uniform, which is gold on parade uniforms. In addition, despite Tatyana technically belonging to the KGB instead of GRU, the former of which lacked rank insignia, she has rank insignia on her uniform. Namely, her shoulder strap had a single star on the end with a single gold line (which implies that she held the rank of Lieutenant). EVA once referred to them as enemy soldiers during a Codec call. The Officer Uniform, in conjunction with the Raikov Mask, is the only disguise in MGS3 that allows Naked Snake to get away with actions that would normally break cover, including being discovered in a Cardboard Box, although attack dogs will remain suspicious. Soldiers will stop and salute the player during an encounter, which the player can respond to in kind. If the player hits a Soviet officer while disguised as Raikov, the officer will say in a nervous tone "Forgive me for troubling you, sir!" or in some cases say "Thank you, sir!" If the player calls EVA, she will imply that the reason why the soldiers act this way after getting beat up is due to it being a typical behavior of Raikov's. The Soviet officer enemy type is only present for indoor facilities such as Graniny Gorki and Groznyj Grad. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops''/''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (MPO), the player can recruit various officers. They usually carry weapons, ammunition, and rations. They also have three character models. In addition, because of the recruitment procedure of MPO, the officers won't grow suspicious of the player if the player uses an officer for the mission of the same gender as the other officers, barring Raikov, given that they don't commit suspicious actions (such as rolling, pointing a weapon, or crawling). If the player either is caught by them or manages to blow their cover (depending on whether the player character is playing an officer or not), the Soviet officers will attack, which when up close, depending on the gender of the officer, the officer will either slash at the player to knock him/her down or knee the player in the groin. They make a reappearance in the expansion pack Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, where they can either be captured directly via Infinity mode, or otherwise recruited via the passcode system. The passcodes for acquiring them vary depending on whether it is the Japanese or American version of the game. The passwords are as follows: Notes and references See also *Soviet scientists *Soviet engineers *Soviet soldiers *Flame troopers Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:GRU Category:Soviets Category:Russians